Truth Or Dare?
by heroherondaletotheresuce
Summary: Modern AU – It's New Year's Eve and William and Cecily have invited the whole gang to come and celebrate at their beach house. Drinks are handed out, party songs are sung and dares are given. What happens when they are confronted with embarrassing party dares? R&R Enjoy. x


**One Shot** – Wessa

Hope you all enjoy it, it took me forever to write... it's nearly 3,000 words. Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all characters, i just own plot. P.s. if you liked this story, send me in requests for other shorter or even longer drabbles. :) x

Song – _Burn – Ellie Goulding_

"Tessa its New Years Eve; you have to come." Cecily begged on the other side of the phone. Tessa had her mobile on speaker as she delicately painted her toe nails a beautiful blue colour she found in her room. It was meant to be her movie night, where she could snuggle up with some much missed episodes of game of thrones and finally open her new tub of rocky road ice-cream, but Cecily was putting up a very long and tiring case on why she should attend her New Year's party that would take place in a few hours.

"I'm perfectly happy to spend New Year's in my apartment watching countless episodes of television… alone." She replied, hoping Cecily would give in and leave her to it.

"Really, because it sounds like to me that you're just making up an excuse to not be around William." Cecily stated, and Tessa could practically feel her rolling her eyes through the other side of the line. Last month Tessa had a rather nasty encounter with William's girlfriend. She accused Tessa of coming after her man and then proceeded to slap her in the face, and as usual William only arrived at the worst time possible when Tessa actually attempted to defend herself against said crazy person, causing a very awkward rift between the two for the last month.

"I am not making excuses…" Tessa scoffed before continuing. "I just want a night by myself." She said, hoping that Cecily would buy it. She wasn't lying, it was sort of true. She did want a night to herself and that happened to also include not seeing William or his other half that looked like she wanted to rip of Tessa's head every time she saw her.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, I'll be sending Cyril over to pick you up in an hour, and you better look smoking hot in whatever you wear; otherwise I'll be forced to make you change again at my place until I approve." Cecily said, not believing any of Tessa's lame excuses.

"Fine. I'll be there… and you know what you are really bossy for someone who's meant to be younger than I am." Tessa muttered, before blowing on her nails, hoping that they would dry quickly.

"See you soon." Cecily said before hanging up.

Tessa sighed, now she was confronted with two large issues. Number one: seeing William and crazy after last month's very infuriating fiasco and Number two: what the hell she was going to wear. Tessa owned quite a bit of clothing, but if she were to define it, none of them would be considered as "smoking hot." Desperate times call for desperate measures. She picked up her phone and dialled someone who she was sure could help.

"Hello, Magnus the magnificent how can I help you Tessa." The familiar voice chuckled through the phone.

"I'm going to need a dress, something that you would describe as 'smoking hot.'" Tessa said, getting straight to the point.

"I'll have something over within the hour." Magnus exclaimed, clearly excited.

"I'm trusting you Bane. This dress better be good, my reputations on the line." Tessa joked, but hoped that he picked out something that wasn't too sparkly or revealing, but still looked amazing.

"Don't worry sweets; I'll even deliver it personally." Magnus said before hanging up.

Now that number two was sorted she had to get her head around the first one. She stood up, pretty happy with the final results of her nail polish and then heading into her bathroom to take a shower, and fix her hair and make-up. About an hour later she heard the doorbell ring, she grabbed a dressing gown, throwing it on quickly before exiting her bedroom and opening the front door to reveal Magnus with a smirk on his face and the mysterious dress in his hand.

"Bane, when I said smoking hot I was expecting maybe just a, you know normal dress but this, this is drop dead gorgeous." Tessa said surprised by what he brought over.

"You should feel special, it's one of my new designs." He said handing her the garment.

"Now go change, Cyril's already downstairs awaiting your highness." He joked, bowing before going downstairs to wait in the car. Tessa ran into her room, standing in front of her full length mirror she put the dress on, it actually made her feel glad that she was going to this party tonight. She grabbed a long charcoal coat, slipping her arms through it and fastening it at the waist.

"Let's go do this thing." She muttered to herself, before grabbing her keys, locking up and jumping into the car, sliding in next to Magnus.

Twenty or so minutes later Magnus and Tessa arrived at the Herondale's place. Magnus got out of the car and opened her door, taking her hand they walked to the front door, letting themselves in and down the stairs. The party had already started, people dancing everywhere, loud music filling the air. Cecily had spotted the two enter the house and put her drink down, excusing herself from some guests, she walked up to Tessa to say hello as Magnus made his way to the kitchen to fetch a much needed drink.

"Off with the jacket, let me see what you're hiding under that hideous coat." Cecily chuckled. Tessa knew that she was only teasing and slipped off the coat, hanging it on a hook near the front door.

"Well hello there, where have you been hiding?" Cecily squealed in excitement, grabbing Tessa's hand and twirling her around. The purple dress came above her knees, with golden lace sleeves and patterns of roses in gold embroidery flowing through the dress as she spun around. While the two girls were getting caught up in their banter they didn't notice William sneak up on them.

"You look beautiful." William said, staring directly at Tessa, his eyes never leaving hers once. This was actually the first time he had spoken to her since the fight they had last month and she took this both as a compliment and an apology, it's just the way things were between the two.

"Thank you." She said holding his gaze, before he headed out to the kitchen as well to grab a drink.

"Way too much sexual tension for sober people, come on." Cecily muttered before grabbing Tessa's hand and pulling her into the rest of the party to greet the rest of the guests. The guests comprised of Gideon, Gabriel, Sophie, Jem, Magnus, William, Cecily and herself. The rest of the night was spent partying and dancing around like young people enjoying each other's company, until that is Cecily suggested the worst thing possible.

"Guys, guys there's still a good 2 hours til midnight. Why not pass it by playing a game of truth or dare." She said with a smirk on her face. She loved this game, most likely because she was fearless and wouldn't have a problem answering some truths and completing any dare that came her way. Everyone muttered yes's and okay's so they all sat down in the living room, clearing the floor from any stray cups or rubbish and then settling down in a circle.

Tessa went with the safest option, situating herself in between Jem and Magnus, with Cecily across from her who was next to Sophie and William; having Gabriel and Gideon on the edges of the circle.

"So who wants to start?" Jem asked the circle of friends, when Gabriel volunteered.

Gabriel, looked across at the circle, choosing his first victim, as usual it was William. "Truth or Dare William." Gabriel asked.

"Truth." William said, he didn't want to be the first person to get a dare, which was usually the lamest dare of the night. Gabriel cracked his knuckles, settling his hand on his lap, holding his head in his palm and stared at William trying to think of a truth or dare, that's when he noticed that his little blonde friend wasn't around.

"Where's your little blonde friend?" Gabriel asked seriously. He had been curious as to why she wasn't here. Usually she followed him around everywhere.

"We had an argument, and I decided to break it off." William said which gained a laugh out of Cecily.

"That's amazing news, why didn't you tell us sooner, I hated her." Cecily laughed again, making a few of the others chuckle too. Tessa was silent though, she wondered what they had a fight about, but then she was filled with relief, realising that she didn't have to see that girl ever again.

"William, it's your turn." Gideon mentioned.

"Hmmm." He said, his blue eyes trailing around the circle, til he landed on his target.

"Truth or Dare sparkly?" William asked, as he focused on Magnus.

"Truth." Magnus replied, taking a sip of the mixed alcohol he was nursing.

"How many guys have you slept with? I'm just curious." William asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmmm… I'm like ninety-nine per cent sure that number is four." Magnus admitted, not embarrassed at all which wasn't the reaction William was looking for; nonetheless it was just as entertaining.

"To be completely honest I was expecting at least 10 or more." Cecily giggled, taking another sip of the coke and rum she had next to her.

"Cece, you can't just say that." Tessa whispered, across to her friend, but it didn't matter because pretty much everyone heard, and started giggling at Cecily's drunk behaviour, and it wasn't even past 10pm by that point.

"It's okay I don't mind." Magnus shrugged his shoulders before continuing. "Truth or Dare Cecily?"

"Dare." Cecily said, a smirk playing on her lips and excitement practically bouncing in her eyes.

"I dare you to go and kiss the hottest guy in the room; everyone has to close their eyes though." Magnus said; and even though not everyone-okay William disagreed to this they all shut their eyes, and she stared nervously at her lap for a moment before gathering up the courage and walking over to Gabriel, leaning in front of him her breath touching his cheek as she got closer, and kissed him. What was meant to be a small kiss, turned out to be going for longer than they thought, making everyone open their eyes. Everyone but William started laughing at the two, Tessa and Sophie 'awing' as the two pulled apart, staring at each other, before William practically tore Cecily away from Gabriel, and making her sit back down in her spot, on the other side.

"Your turn Cece." Tessa muttered, bringing the girl out of her little love-stricken haze.

"Um Yeah." She said looking around, choosing Jem.

"Truth or Dare?" she directed at him.

"Dare." Jem said feeling adventurous tonight.

"Everyone gets to ask you one general question each and every time it's TRUE or the answer is YES you have to take a shot of vodka." She chuckled, and then Gideon stood up grabbing a cold bottle of the drink and a shot glass.

"Anyone who wants to join him can." Cecily put out there, but the others only shook their heads.

"I'll start." Tessa jumped at the opportunity, she had wanted to ask him this question for sometime as well.

"Is it true that when you were a teenager, Charlotte caught you and William making out?" she said, as the others stared giggling and looking at the two boys with wide eyes. Everyone watched Jem waiting to see if he said False or took a shot. Slowly, but laughing at the same time he grabbed the bottle, pouring himself a shot and downing it, causing everyone to pound him with questions about it.

"It was only one time… we were fourteen." William muttered, bringing a palm to his face from the other side of the circle causing Tessa to laugh harder.

"My turn!" Sophie exclaimed, wanting to jump in on the fun and torture.

"Are you dating Rose the new intern at the hospital?" Sophie asked, she had seen the two around together on her shifts and thought they looked adorable, plus she was pretty sure had the absolute hots for Jem. Jem muttered something that sounded like "I should have never chosen dare." Before taking yet another shot.

Cecily squealed, squeezing Jem's cheeks next to her. "Aww that's so cute, I'm going to cry now." Cecily stated dramatically, just before Gabriel was going to ask the next question, William jumped in, grabbing the chance at the next question.

"Thanks for telling us about this new girlfriend of yours. So have you sealed the deal yet?" William teased, waiting for an answer, and he got it when Jem took another shot.

"I'm going to be drunk as hell at the end of the night." Jem laughed, moving onto the next question.

"Only two more questions left don't worry." Cecily reassured Jem.

"Have you ever had a crush on someone sitting here right now?" Gabriel asked, resulting in another shot being downed by Jem and everyone wondering who it was.

"Do you want to take another shot?" Gideon asked, and Jem shook his head, sending him a thankful smile.

"Now for my turn. Sophie, truth or dare." Jem asked, unfolding his legs and stretching them out.

"I think I'll go with truth, seeing how the last dare went." Sophie giggled.

"Who have you been seeing on your coffee break? Every time you come back you're like a little girl on Christmas morning." Jem said, raising his eyebrows insinuating that something was going on between Sophie and her mysterious coffee guy. What no one paid attention to though was Gideon sitting directly opposite her and blushing mad.

"I-I uh um Gideon." She muttered, a rosy blush staining her cheeks. After this cute display, Sophie went on to asking William a truth then from that to a dare with Magnus and then another dare that involved fish net stockings with Gideon and back to Cecily who realised that Tessa hadn't been asked a dare all night.

"Tessa dear, truth or dare." Cecily asked, crossing her fingers that she asked dare.

"I think I'll go with dare, I haven't done one all night." She laughed, she'd also drunk a lot that night, probably the only reason she chose dare.

"I dare you to go into that coat closet with William and kiss him, and rules are that he can't kiss you and you aren't allowed to come out till you finish the dare." Cecily stated confidently, trying to get her brother with the right girl for once. Before Tessa could stutter out an excuse, William stood up grabbing her by the hands and leading her to the closet.

"Take your sweet time. We'll be back in 10 minutes to check up on you and I'll know if you did or not." Cecily said, stuffing the two inside and closing the door.

"Well this isn't awkward at all is it." Tessa mumbled, trying to lean against some of the coats. William just shrugged his shoulders, waiting for her to kiss him. He couldn't care less about the fulfilling some stupid dare, he just really wanted to kiss her… and she did. She moved forward slowly, placing her hand on his cheek, trying to find him in the dark. He put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and after staring at each other for a few moments, breaths entangling and bodies getting closer, she finally closed the distance and kissed him, and he kissed her back eagerly. Time felt as though it had frozen and they were in their own little bubble. The sound of fireworks outside, brought them back as they pulled apart breathing fast, realising that it was now January 1st.

"Happy New Year." She mumbled, smiling against his lips.

"Happy New Year Tess." He laughed, pecking her on the lips.

"Any hopes for the New Year?" she asked, bringing her hands down from his hair and placing them firmly on his chest, feeling his heart beat as fast as hers.

"I just spent New Year's making out with you in a closet. I'd say it's going to be a pretty good year." He chuckled, kissing her again, only to have Cecily come back a few minutes later and now try and pull them apart and at least get them out of the closet to continue on with the rest of the celebrations. It really was a great start to the New Year.


End file.
